This invention relates to visors, sun shields, caps and the like having headbands which can be adjusted to the size of the wearer's head.
It is common to provide visors and the like with some type of headband, such as shown for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,988,743 and 3,271,778. One of the problems associated with such headbands, however, is that in order to provide for substantially positive locking at at particular head size, locking mechanisms have been provided which require significant manipulation and conscious effort on the part of the wearer. Such manipulation is made all the more difficult by the fact that the headband is best adjusted while on the head, so that the mechanism must be adjusted by feed alone.